OTP on screen
by Nanodayhoe
Summary: The Insane six is a group of people who are famous Youtubers. The Insane Six consists of 6 people, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Takao, Himuro, & Alex. Their main star/youtuber, Kagami Taiga, has a huge crush on a member of Majestic Miracles. Majestic Miracles are a youtube group that is also famous. It's members are, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, & Momoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Insane six is a group of people who are famous Youtubers. The Insane Six consists of 6 people, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata,**_

 _ **Takao, Himuro, & Alex. Their main star/youtuber, Kagami Taiga, has a huge crush on a member of Majestic Miracles.**_  
 _ **Majestic Miracles are a youtube group that is also famous. It's members are, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara,**_  
 _ **& Momoi.**_

* * *

 _ **The Insanity Six pov**_

"...And that's how I got my first broken arm by being a dumbass. See you guys next time! Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe!" Kagami says while doing his signature wink and tilt-of-the-head smile.

"And...Cut- That was great Taiga~ I'll give this to Tetsu to edit and we'll upload it on Tuesday." The blonde haired bundle of joy says.  
"Hey, Alex. Where is everyone?"  
"Oh,Umm I think they said something about getting starbucks?"  
"WHAT! THEY WENT TO STARBUCKS WITHOUT ME!"

"Calm down, Taiga. You're being melodramatic. You drama queer."  
"You mean Drama Queen?"  
"Not in your case, Taiga." Alex replies with a goofy grin.  
"Id be mad at you, but I love you too much. You're like a little sister I never had"  
"I love you too, Taiga."

The redhead got bored of doing nothing and decided to take out his phone. He saw that Majestic Miracles had uploaded a new Q & A video and decided to watch it. Majestic Miracles was his FAVORITE Youtube channel.

 _"Okay the first question is... What is your favorite Youtube channel? Besides yourself" Said a redhaired male with heterochromatic eyes._

 _"Well, our favorite youtube chan-" A dark skinned male with navy blue hair got cut off by a pink haired hyper female before he could finish his sentence._

 _"Our favorite youtube channel is The Insane Six! THEYRE HILARIOUS! They really are insane! They prank eachother, Do dumb stunts, things that should be illegal but isnt! THEYRE SOOOO FUNNY!"_

 _"MOMOICCHI IS RIGHTSSU! WE LOVE THE INSANE SIX! IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS INSANE SIX PLEASE DM US, WE WOULD LOVE TO MAKE A COLLABE VIDEO WITH YOU!" A hyper blonde male says excitedly._

 _"It's true that I do like their videos, Nanodayo. It might be a good idea to do a collab with them, nanodayo" A greenhaired male says before pushes up his glasses._

Kagami closed the video and turned to face Alex who had the same expression...  
"OH MY GOD! THEY WATCH OUR CHANNEL!" They both yelled at the same time.  
"WHAT DO WE DO, ALEX!?"  
"OBVIOUSLY WE DM THEM TAIGA, HURRY!"

"OKAY!"

'Hey! This is Kagami & Alex from The Insane Six! We saw your video and thought it would be awsome if we did a collab together!  
Where should we meet up? (Btw WE LOVE YOUR CHANNEL!)'

 _ **Majestic Miracles POV**_

"Kise do you even think they'll DM us? They probably don't even watch our channel" Aomine groaned.

"Of course Aominecchi! We're both-" Kise got cut off by his phone ringing.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS! ITS KAGAMI FROM INSANE SIXSSU! HE WANTS TO COLLAB! HE SAID WHERE SHOULD WE MEET. HE SAYS THEY LOVE OUR CHANNEL!" Kise was basically jumping from excitement.

"Ryouta, Tell them we will meet at the Maji Burger close to Seirin highschool. Tell them to wear a disguise so we dont get caught by fans." Akashi says calmly.

'Hey Kagami & Alex! We should meet up at the Maji Burger near Seirin highschool tomorrow at 8 am, make sure to wear a disguise so you don't get caught by fanssu! SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!'


	2. Chapter 2

Insane Six

"Oh My God! I can't believe we're meeting them! We should tell the other! Tell them Taiga!"  
"Alright! Alright!"

Kagami quickly texted them in a group chat.

'GUYS WE'RE DOING COLLAB WITH THE MAJESTIC MIRACLES!' - Tiger

'REALLY!? HOLY SHIT TAIGA!' - Hawk

'Thats great, Kagami-kun!' - Vanilla

'Wow, Taiga. You'll get to meet your mancrush Aomine ;)' -Emo Bro

'M-MAJEST MIRACLES...As in...the..the...THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL WITH AKASHI SEIJURO! - Chihuahua

'Wow, try to keep it in your pants. Okay, Furi? ;)' -Hawk

'You should too, Bakao.'

'That's mean, Tetsuyaho. I WILL keep it in my pants. Because My dearest Shin-chan is such a Tsun Tsun, I'll probably die from blue balls :(' -Hawk

'Guys, Hurry and come home so we can celebrate! Btw we're meeting them tomorrow. They also said we should wear disguises.' - Tiger

Alex and Kagami both started yelling and screaming. They were finally meeting their favorite youtubers!

Majestic Miracles

"Aominecchi! I can't believe you aren't excited to see themssu!" Kise whined.

"I never said I wasn't excited. I am excited. I just don't show it like you. Calm down"

The blue haired male got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"You're no fun, Aominecchi!"

Aomine was lying. Inside he wanted to jump everywhere, He wanted to scream and yell. But he wanted to keep his cool.  
He was going to meet Kagami Taiga!

Aomine has had a crush on him ever since he watched a video fo Kuroko and Takao (Aka The Dumb Duo) prank Kagami.  
He had thought the redhead looked dumb with marker all over his face, until he opened his eyes and Aomine saw the most beautiful pair of crimson red eyes.

Insane Six

When everyone was finally together they drank, ate, danced, talked, and sang all night long. It's been 2 years since they started their Youtube channel and now look how far it's taken them.  
2 years ago they were just 6 weirdo's who did lame stunts on camera.  
Until one day they gained a huge amount of subs, likes, and comments. They became Youtube Famous.

The night ended with Kagami asleep on the couch, Takao and Kuroko asleep on the coffe table, Furi sleeping with his head in Tatsuya's lap, Tatsuya leaning against the couch with his head laid back, and Alex in her room with a random girl she had brought home.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them...

"OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE WE OVERSLEPT! TAKAO, KUROKO, TATSUYA, FURI, ALEX! WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO!"

It's their first time meeting Majestic Miracles and they're already late!

30 mins later...

"IS EVERYONE READY?!"

"Yes, Taiga we're all ready" The blonde yawned.

"We aren't wearing disguises though." Tatsuya says patting Takao and Kuroko's backs before saying "I told you guys not to drink that much. This is what happens. Ya get a hangover from Hell" He laughed like a madman.

"Tats, You're so mean..." Takao said while rubbing his head.

Majestic Miracles

"They're late"

"Are they even going to show up? Nanodayo."

"Just wait! Maybe something came up! We should give them time!"

"Momocchi is right! Maybe they had to pick something upssu!"

"Look, they're coming!" Aomine pointed to the group of familiar youtubers walking their way.

Once they were all infront of the Majestic Miracles, They all opened their mouths and said...

"Hey, We're The Insane Six."

The Insane Six flashed the most beautiful smiles any of them had ever seen. When they saw these smiles, they all had one thought...

'Theyre angels!'

Akashi was the first to speak up.

"Nice to meet you all, we're the Majestic Mir-"

"OH MY GOD ITS THE INSANE SIX! AND IS THAT THE MAJESTIC MIRACLES!"

"OH SHIT!" Everybody says in unison.

"EVERYBODY GET IN THE CAR! YOU GUYS! FOLLOW US!" Aomine says before anyone else can speak.

Everybody ran to their cars, except for one redhead...

Kagami was surrounded by fangirls. He didn't know what to do, he tried to escape but everyone kept pushing him in the center.

He felt someone grab his wrist and drag him away.

"BAKA! BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!"

Kagami looked up and crimson eyes met with deep saphire blue eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby red eyes clashed with deep sapphire blue.

'Amazing, the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen in my whole life' Aomine thought to himself.

Kagami couldnt help but stare into the most gorgeous pair of deep sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. The pair of sapphire eyes matched so well with his hair. This was the most attractive male he's ever met.

"Uh, hey. I'm Aomine." The said male with blue eyes says.

"H-hey I'm Kagami..." He says while blushing.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Kaga-"

"Guys we dont have time for your romance right now, you queers. keep your dicks in your pants!" Takao says while looking around worried.

Aomine and Kagami both blushed. Kagami was sure his face was more red than his hair. They both ran towards the cars and got in.

In the Majestic Miracles household

"OH MY GOSH. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPEND.." Takao yells loudly.

"That was... EPIC! HIGH FIVE KAZU!" Kuroko says while raising his hand up high.

"HELL YEAH! HIGH FIVE TETS!"

Takao and Kuroko run towards eachother and slaps their hands together so hard you could hear it echo.

"OH SHIT!" They both shout in pain while clutching their hands.

"You guys are idiots. Nanodayo." The green haired male says while picking up his glasses.

"Everyone. Gather around." Akashi gestures for everyone to sit down.

Once everyone is seated in a circle, Alex gets the camera ready.

"READY SET AND... GO" Alex says before rushing over to sit next to Momoi.

"Hey guys! I'm Kise from Majestic Miracles and today we are doing a collab with the one and only... INSANE SIX!" The blonde male says, jumping up and down from excitement.

"So, We asked you guys to tweet us questions for our q&a collab. ANDDDDD the first question is... for Kagami. It says, Kagami, What is your favorite sex position."  
Aomine turns to Kagami with a smirk that could burst anyones ovaries.

"w-w-what THATS SO INAPPROPRIATE! B-B-BUT... ireallylikereversecowgirl" Kagami says while hiding his burning face in his hands.

"Taiga, I cant hear you." Furihata says with a devilish smile.

"I SAIDDDD.. I really like reverse cowgirl..." Kagami says quietly

"OHHHH MY DEAREST ANGEL-CHAN TAIGA OH NOU YOUVE BEEN CORRUPTED! BUT ANYWAYYY, The next question is for Tetsuya. Tetsuya, who is the hottest member of Majestic Miracles. Oh.. INTERESTING!" Alex turns to Kuroko with a curious expression. Seems like she really wants to know.

Kuroko turns towards the camera and without flinching, he says-

"I think Kise Ryouta is the hottest member of Majestic Miracles and I would definetly get into those pants."

"OHHHH MYY GODDDD TETS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FUCKING SAID THAT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Takao clutches his stomach and laughs uncontrollably.

"THATS MY OTP! KIKURO FOR THE WIN! YESS! ITS CANON! MY SHIP HAS SAILED! AHEM... Anyway.. the next question is for Dai-chan! Dai-chan, is there something you would like to say but you'd never say willingly. Be honest. OHHH DAI-CHAN! YOU GOT SOME SECRETS YO! TELL EMMMMMM" Momoi looks directly into his eyes.

"Well... *turns to face kagami* You know how you said you like reverse cow girl?" He smirks to himself.

"Yeah...?" The redhead says unsure.

"How about reverse how boy" Aomine says before winking.

"OH MY GOSH. THIS RIGHT HERE IS MY OTP! AOKAGA FOR LIFE! YES!" Momoi and Alex scream in onison.

* * *

I have writers block... This is really short. Sorry, I'm also busy. *flips table*


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami looked at floor, blushing like a tomato, while Aomine continued to smirk at him with a look that could make a girls uterus explode.  
Himuro felt the sexual tension in the air and decided to speak before anyone else. He wasn't comfortable with his little brother being spoken to like this.

"Well then, This just took an awkward turn. How about we do something el-"

Suddenly all the lights turned off and there was a loud thundering noise, causing Himuro to stop. Akashi lit a candle and walked towards the nearest window.

"It seems that there's a thunderstorm. The electricity will be off for a while. In the mean time, what should we do?" Akashi walks back to the group and sets the candle on the table.

Kagami finally looked up and said; "Why don't we play Monsters?"  
The Majest Miracles all look at Kagami with a confused look.

"What that?" Kise asked curiously.

Kuroko stood up and sighed.  
"I'll explain how to play. Each player is a monster, trying to catch the others. Players spread out around the room, and when someone says "go," players try to move quietly and sneak up on each other. When one monster tags another, they yell "Gotcha!"The person who is tagged is out. The last monster to be tagged wins."

"OOH! KUROKOCCHI, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT GAME! LETS PLAY!" Kise jumps up and hugs Kuroko.

"OI! WHY DOES KUROKO GET ALL THE CREDIT! BAKAGAMI IS THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED THE GAME! RYOUTAHO!" Aomine yells while grabbing Kise's shirt.

"BECAUSE KUROKOCCHI IS THE ONE THAT EXPLAINED THE GAME!" Kise grabs Aomine's hair and pulls it.

"ENOUGH! WE SHALL PLAY THE DUMB GAME AND GET IT OVER WITH! NANODAYO!" Midorima stands up and crosses his arm.

Takao stands next to Midorima and gives him a sexual smirk.

"You're sexy when you're mad, Shin-chan." He purrs.

Kuroko grabs Takao by the ear and drags him to the other side of the table.

"I told you to keep it in your pants, Kazunaughty." Kuroko whispers into Takao's ear.

"Shall we start?" Akashi asks everyone.

Everyone spreads out and tries to find a place of their own.

Kagami walked quietly down the hall, trying to find an empty room he could hide in. He suddenly stopped and looked around. For past 2 minutes he felt like he was being followed. He walked faster and faster, until he started to full out run. He ran into a random room and closed the door quietly. He turned his back to the door and breathed heavily.

He waited for his eyes to adjust and once they did he realized he was in Aomine's room. There were basketball poster everywhere, he had his own shoe rack, full of jordans, and he had a basket full of basketballs. His room had been neater than Kagami gave him credit for. He slowly walked around the room and felt a pair of eyes on him.

He thought he was just being anxious so he ignored it. He stopped walking in front of a picture frame that was on Aomine's desk. It was a picture of him and the Majestic Miracles when they were little. All this time he thought Aomine didn't care much about anyone else but himself. But really, maybe Aomine wasn't that bad.

He reached towards the picture frame and was about to pick it up, Until he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

"Gotcha" A husky voice whispered into his ear.

He gasped and turned around only to be backed up into a wall. Aomine shoved a knee between his legs and softly placed his palm near his head, so his hand was blocking him from his escape.

Aomine leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"Is there a reason why you're in my room?" He whispered in a sexy voice.

Kagami smirked and circled his arms around Aomine's neck. He leaned closer to his ear- AND KNEE'D HIM IN THE CROTCH.

YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE SMUT DIDNT YOU c':  
It's a short chapter but atleast I updated. For the first time in forever


End file.
